


Snowpool's War

by garyc0re



Series: Warrior Cat OC Novellas & Misc. [3]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Female Antagonist, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Illnesses, Medicine Cats (Warriors), Novella, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Antagonist, POV Lesbian Character, Postpartum Depression, Religion, Religious Conflict, RiverClan (Warriors), RiverClan POV, Surrogacy, bluestar parallels, just keep with me, snowpool roasts everyone for no reason at all, tagged f/f for a main romance later but we have to get through the angst first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Loneliness and tragedy can make any cat crack, especially with a leaf-bare as cold as this.
Relationships: Lightfeather/Dreamfoot, Lightfeather/Pine, Snowpool & Carpfur, Sunstar/Nectarfield
Series: Warrior Cat OC Novellas & Misc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a quick note that this story will feature heavy religious themes and death / murder ! be sure to keep up with the tags for each update - that's where i add trigger warnings!  
>   
> enjoy snowpool's war!

The air was warmer today than it had been in the days prior, and Snowpool had decided that her kittens could come out of the nursery to play. It was rare that they were given this oppurtunity here recently, considering how tiny they were - only a moon old, and still frail when she washed them. But she loved them dearly, and she hated to watch them so restless, so she had headed out with Pinekit, Reedkit and Lizardkit following on her heels.

"Be careful," she called to them as their tiny paws broke through the thin layer of snow left from the storm the night before. "Stay close to the nursery."

"We will!" Pinekit squeaked and bounced through the snow. He barreled into his brother, Reedkit, who had been tentatively sniffing the cold white power. Reedkit let out a squeal and batted at Pinekit's stomach with his nursery soft paws, and soon they were rolling around outside in a play-fight. Snowpool sat on her haunches and purred softly as she set to the task of watching her children, ensuring that the small warriors wouldn't accidentally hurt one another. 

Pinekit broke apart from Reedkit and bounced on his paws. "We should play ThunderClan again!" Pinekit meowed, his whiskers twitching. "You could be Jaggedstar, and Lizardkit could attack you."

"I like that idea." Lizardkit dropped onto her paws and slid forward, hissing. "Prepare to feel my claws, you nasty Clan cats! You don't deserve this land!"

Reedkit hissed defensively. "Don't you know who I am? I am Jaggedstar, and I won't be defeated in my own territory. ThunderClan is strong and will never be stopped by the likes of you!"

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Lizardkit leapt forward and tackled her brother, pummeling her paws against his belly. Reedkit squealed and went limp underneath her after a few moments of struggle. Snowpool's whiskers twitched in amusement as she watched the over-dramatic display. 

"I am defeated..." Reedkit gasped. Pinekit suddenly leapt up from behind Reedkit to tackle Lizardkit, boxing her over the ears. Lizardkit gasped in fake shock, and Snowpool had to hold back a purr of amusement.

"How dare you come on our land and kill our leader! I'll stop you, you foul creature!" Pinekit yowled. A slight pang of worry sharpened her chest as they started to scuffle in the snow, kicking up cold bits as their paws slid on the ground.

"Be careful, you two." Snowpool mewed to them. She wasn't opposed to them acting out Jaggedstar's death, but she was very opposed to them getting themselves hurt.

Snowpool's ear twitched and her head slowly turned as the camp entrance rustled from just a little bit away. The Clan medicine cat, Nightshade, was pushing her way through the thorn barrier. Mud stained her black fur and her purple eyes held a heavy exhaustion to them that seemed to weigh down her entire body. Snowpool regarded her with gentle sympathy as she glanced once more at her kits, ensuring that they were okay as worry prickled her fur.

Greencough had taken a tight grip on the camp that leaf-bare, leaving many cats confined to the medicine cat den. One death had already left RiverClan grieving as they lost the elder Fungustoe. The elders had been hit particularly hard in general, as Stonetooth had to be moved to the medicine den after being diagnosed with it. The sickness had only touched one of the warriors - Greeneyes, who was her denmate's best friend. Lightfeather had been frantic for a while, but while Snowpool was worried, she was also relieved. The deadly illness hadn't yet reached the nursery, and her kits were temporarily safe.

Despite the tragedy greencough brought with it, there was one gift brought to them the year prior - Pine, a former kittypet who had come to the Clan bearing catmint when the virus had spread last leaf-bare, just as it was doing now. He was a fine warrior and not technically a medicine cat at all, but he loved hanging around the medicine den with Nightshade. When asked, he asserted that he didn't want to become a medicine cat - just wanted to lend a paw when Nightshade got too busy. And no one could complain about that, especially during the epidemic that had spread in recent moons.

Pine slipped into the camp behind Nightshade, his mouth full of catmint. Snowpool took the moment to admire his sleek, red fur. She briefly wondered if he would stop to say hello to his kits. He didn't break off from his trail, however, which left her concluding that he was busy with his current task.

Lightfeather was the mother of Pine's children. They had grown close after he joined the Clan and quickly fallen in love, much to Lightfeather's surprise. The she-cat had never expected to take another mate after the death of Dreamfoot when Snowpool was still in the nursery. Pine had managed to fit in surprisingly well with the ladies. Not that Snowpool could relate, however - she wasn't attracted to toms.

"Come here, kittens," Snowpool called softly, and her kits paused in their scuffling - which had gotten way too close to the medicine cat and her assistant - to scramble over to their mother, pressing against her soft fur. Lizardkit in particular hooked onto her with tiny, sharp claws, hauling herself up onto her mother's back.

Snowpool purred softly as her kitten settled down between her shoulders. Her tail wrapped around her sons to draw them in closer. She bent her head to run her tongue over Reedkit's fur, smoothing out the tufts that were sticking up around his shoulders.

Snowpool flashed her gaze around the clearing, watching the warriors milling about the center. As she twisted her head to wash a particularly messy spot behind Reedkit's ear, she took note that Nightshade was pushing out of the medicine den once again. _They must have deposited the herbs in their storage before having to head out again... they'll have to get as many as they can to fight this sickness_.

Snowpool switched over to washing Pinekit as the medicine cat came closer to them with Pine on her trail, heading for the camp entrance. Surprise washed over the queen as her tongue was met with burning hot fur. She paused for a second and then touched her nose to her kit's head again; Pinekit ducked out of the way, looking annoyed, but when she observed his eyes they looked glassy. Worry struck her like a bolt of lightning, and she jerked her head up abruptly.

"Nightshade!" Snowpool called. The black medicine cat stopped in her tracks, her purple eyes moving to regard Snowpool curiously. "I think Pinekit has a fever."

Nightshade bounded over to her. Pine followed but Snowpool noticed that he kept his distance, allowing the more expierenced cat to take over and assist her children.

"I don't have a fever." Pinekit grumbled and huffed, sounding annoyed. He shifted to lean away from Nightshade, but Snowpool leaned down to nudge him closer to her in a gentle push.

"Let her look you over, dearest." Snowpool murmured to him. "Medicine cats always know what's best for you."

Pinekit looked like he wanted to protest, but then he shut his jaws and huffed again. "Fine."

Nightshade looked over her kitten, checking his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. She sniffed all over his pelt and pressed her nose to his fur. Snowpool watched anxiously as Nightshade moved to listen to his chest. The medicine cat frowned as she sat up and flexed her claws in the snow.

"It sounds like he has whitecough." Nightshade told her, and Snowpool had to bite back a gasp of worry. She felt panic race through her - _how could this be?_ \- but Nightshade quickly calmed her before she could get too worked up.

"It isn't as bad as greencough yet." The RiverClan medicine cat explained. "If he stays in the medicine den with Pine and I for a couple of days we can treat him with some catmint and he should get the feeling better quite quickly, considering we caught it soon."

Snowpool relaxed, sending a quiet thanks to StarClan under her breath. "Does Pinekit have to stay in the medicine den?" She asked, worried. "I understand if he has to, but I'd like to be with him if I'm allowed to."

To Snowpool's disappointment, Nightshade shook her head. "I don't want Pinekit to infect the rest of the nursery. Reedkit and Lizardkit are still young, and will be easily susceptible to the virus. Its best to have him stay with me."

Snowpool felt Lizardkit's claws tighten on her back, and she tried her best to stay calm. She hated the thought of seperating from Pinekit, but she had to admit that Nightshade made sense. Slowly she lowered her head to level a gentle look at her son, who was looking at her with barely concealed panic.

"Mama, I'm not sick." He insisted. "I'm not."

Snowpool's heart twisted. _He's so scared, just like the rest of us are_. "You are, baby." She soothed and gently washed behind his ears. He was trembling, and it broke her heart. "Nightshade will make sure you get better, though, okay? You'll return to my side before you know it."

"Will it take a long time, mama?" Pinekit pressed against her.

"It shouldn't, dearest." _Nightshade said so_. "Go with Nightshade and Pine, okay? They'll protect you." Snowpool lapped her tongue over her kit's head one final time before Pinekit reluctantly pulled away to pad over to Nightshade. Despite the fear that had gripped him before, he now stood with his head held high, betraying no sign of nerves. She felt a flash of admiration for her brave and confident son as Nightshade led him back towards the medicine den.

Snowpool tried not to think about how tiny Pinekit was, or how young. _Only one moon_. Instead she thought about how strong he was as she was left alone with her two remaining children.

_Pinekit will be alright. Nightshade knows what she's doing. I trust that StarClan will protect my son._

-

Snowpool thoroughly groomed Reedkit and Lizardkit before falling asleep, making sure they were warm and free of snow. She slept soundly and had no dreams. By the time dawn fell over the Earth, Snowpool had awoken.

Her eyes scanned the nursery, taking in the sleeping form of Lightfeather and her kits - Crystalkit and Meadowkit. Darkness still bathed the den in shadow, and Snowpool's jaws stretched wide in a yawn as she fought off the sleep that clung to her pelt.

Dipping her head, she touched her nose first to Reedkit's head, and then to Lizardkit's. She hesitated when she came into contact with her only daughter as she noticed just how hot Lizardkit was. Snowpool's stomach dropped.

_Surely she couldn't be sick as well?_

Sighing softly, Snowpool rose to her paws, taking great care not to wake her children. She stepped out of her nest and stretched, giving her fur a quick wash before pushing out of the nursery and into the clearing, which was getting lighter as the sun rose.

Her stomach growled and Snowpool hesitated, sneaking a glance at the fresh-kill pile. Veering off her path, she snatched a scrawny salmon off of the pile and headed for the medicine den.

_I may as well eat, now that I'm awake._

Snowpool pushed into the den, finding Pine awake but Nightshade sound asleep. Pine turned his head towards her in surprise, and Snowpool laid the fish down at her paws.

"Good morning, Pine." She greeted the tom. "I was hoping to talk to Nightshade. Lizardkit seemed warm when I woke her up, and I'm afraid she may be getting sick."

Pine's eyes flashed with worry, and he nodded. "Let me wake her up." He told her in a low voice. Snowpool realized that he was trying not to disturb the sleeping patients in the small den.

Snowpool picked up her meal and pushed back out of the den, settling just outside the entrance. She would wait here, she decided, so that she was out of the way.

It only took the hungry queen a few moments to gulp down the scrawny fish. It had been made smaller by the colder moons, and Snowpool reflected that she was surprised the fresh-kill supply hadn't been trapped beneath a layer of ice. _Thank StarClan for providing for us_. She prayed quietly, and then started to wash.

She was finishing up her grooming when Nightshade pushed out of her den, a few catmint leaves in her mouth. Snowpool rose to paws, nodding at the she-cat and turning to lead her across the clearing. When they pushed into the nursery, Lightfeather had woken up, and was blinking sleepy eyes at her two Clanmates.

"She's over here," Snowpool murmured. She tried to keep quiet as she made her way over to her nest, sitting just a few pawsteps away as she allowed Nightshade to exam her kittens.

The medicine cat dropped her herb bundle and bent her head down to sniff her kittens. Nightshade repeated a few of the same steps as earlier, only subtracting the check-ups that would wake her kits up. She examined Lizardkit first, a worried frown making its way on her face, and then Reedkit. Snowpool kept as still as she could, refusing to give away just how nervous she was for the results.

Nightshade turned to her when she was finished, and Snowpool felt disappointment at the look in her eyes. "Lizardkit has white-cough." She murmured, and Snowpool bowed her head, letting her worry weigh her shoulders down.

A soft muzzle pressed against the top of her head, and Snowpool closed her eyes. She took a moment to breathe, and then slowly rose her head to offer Nightshade a curt nod, grateful for her attempt at comfort.

"Do you want to move her?" Snowpool muttered, and Nightshade nodded. The queen heaved a great sigh and moved around the medicine cat to gently nudge Lizardkit awake.

Lizardkit stirred, raising her head and blinking bleary eyes at her mother. "Mom?" She muttered.

"You're sick, dearest." Snowpool whispered to her. "Nightshade is going to care for you in her den, alright?"

Lizardkit blinked a few times, and then her jaws stretched wide in a yawn. She looked exhausted. "Alright, mama." She mewed and dragged herself to her paws. She swayed slightly, and Snowpool's paw shot out in alarm to steady her.

"She's worse than Pinekit was." Nightshade muttered, moving to get a leaf of the catmint she had brought. "But if we act quickly, we should be able to stop it from turning into whitecough."

"I hope so." Snowpool whispered as Nightshade crouched beside her daughter, coaxing her into taking her medicine with a gentle tone of voice. _StarClan, please watch over my children_.

After Lizardkit had swallowed the small leaf, Nightshade scooped her up gently by the scruff and left. Snowpool was now alone with her healthy son, and she took a moment to wrap her tail around him protectively.

"It'll be okay, Snowpool." Lightfeather murmured softly. The she-cat had washed her fur out while Nightshade looked over Lizardkit, and she now looked ethereal, like she was a warrior of StarClan.

"Thank you." Snowpool murmured, shifting to curl protectively around her son. Reedkit snuggled deep into her fur. Snowpool watched his soft breathing for a moment before closing her eyes.

 _Watch over him, StarClan. Watch over all of them_.

-

Snowpool opened her eyes.

Sunlight was pooling through the roof of the warm nursery den, lighting up her fur with gentle warmth. Lightfeather had taken her kittens out of the nursery, leaving Snowpool alone with Reedkit. Snowpool sat up, being careful so that she didn't wake Reedkit. She leaned her head down until her muzzle brushed Reedkit's nursery-soft fur.

He was stone cold.

Panic took over her body, her chest tightening. _Why is he so cold? Is he sick?_

"Reedkit, darling, wake up." Snowpool murmured to her son. When he didn't stir, she gently pushed him with her paw. He still didn't move.

 _No_. For a brief second panic consumed her so quickly that she couldn't breathe. Then she gathered herself up and rose shakily to her paws. _Nightshade can fix this_.

Snowpool pushed herself out of the nursery and then started to trot across the clearing, picking up speed as she wove around her Clanmates. She ignored their curious stares until she burst into the medicine den.

Nightshade's head snapped up at her sudden entrance. She had been sitting beside Lizardkit, who was awake and blinking at her through hazy eyes. Snowpool looked at her daughter and her breath caught in her throat. She choked on her words for a moment, and then cleared her throat.

"I think Reedkit is in-injured." Her voice shook and Nightshade's eyes widened. She got to her paws and raced across the small clearing, brushing past Snowpool and heading straight for the nursery.

When Snowpool entered the small den, Nightshade was sitting by the nest, her shoulders sagging with exhaustion. Snowpool's worry increased as Nightshade turned towards her, her eyes sad.

"The greencough set in too fast." She murmured. "There was nothing we could have done. He was just too young."

Snowpool unsheathed her claws, digging them into the ground to steady herself. "He's...?"

"Dead." Nightshade confirmed.

The world swayed, feeling unsteady on Snowpool's paws. She wasn't aware of Nightshade moving to press her shoulder against the trembling queen's, steadying her before she could collapse. All Snowpool could hear was static, and her body felt as though she had been drenched in ice water. She blinked as she forced herself to breathe through her overwhelming grief, her eyes focusing on the body of her son, laying so still and perfect in the sunlight.

"He was so young." She choked. She was dimly aware of Nightshade's tongue soothingly lapping through her fur.

"I know, dear." Nightshade murmured. "I know."

They stayed like that for a while, until Nightshade insisted that Snowpool back out of the den so the body could be moved. They would have to do a proper vigil, later.

Snowpool hoped that StarClan would look after her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpool makes a vow.

The Clan gathered up the fragile body of Reedkit, who was steadily growing colder as the sun descended beneath the horizon for the day. Once the clearing was framed by darkness, Stonestar pushed out of his den and addressed his hushed Clan.

"RiverClan. As we all know, this leafbare has been hard on us all. As evidence, we now gather to mourn one of our own."

In the back of the crowd, Snowpool sat with her paws tucked under her chest, staring at the ground. Her leader's voice felt far away as she thought about what Nightshade had told her prior to the vigil.

Lizardkit and Pinekit had taken a sharp turn for the worse over the course of the day.

Snowpool flicked her tail, every thought and movement like agony to her soul. After losing one kitten, she had worried that the other two might be in danger from their shared sickness. It frightened Snowpool, and part of her just wanted this to be over, so that she could check on her remaining babies.

A pang of guilt made the grieving mother shift on her paws. _Not that I don't care about sending Reedkit to StarClan. I'm just... worried._

"It saddens me that we have to send one so young to StarClan." Stonestar continued. "But I hope that the Clan may rest easy, knowing that Reedkit will find good hunting, and shelter when he sleeps."

The Clan murmured a gentle agreement around her. She could only hope that Stonestar was right.

They weren't allowed to touch his body, under Nightshade's instructions. Reedkit had died of his illness, and that sickness still lingered on his pelt. Instead of the elders carrying him out, some of the Clan's strongest warriors picked him up. They were instructed to bury the body, and then wash themselves in the nearby stream, so that it was less likely that they would fall ill to due green-cough.

As the chosen warriors left the camp, Snowpool made the decision to check on her kits. For a moment she sat there, still staring at the ground, her mind weighed down with anxiety and despair. Then, she shook her head as if clearing it, and rose steadily to her paws.

Snowpool crossed the clearing in only a few bounds. She slipped into the medicine cat's den, where Nightshade was soaking some moss in the river. Pine had been instructed to help the warriors with the burial.

"How are they?" Snowpool asked, padding forward until she stood by Nightshade's side. The medicine cat lifted her head. Her jaw was clenched firmly around some moss, and water was dripping steadily from her muzzle. She flicked her tail, indicating for Snowpool to follow, and moved over to sit beside Lizardkit and Pinekit.

Nightshade set her bundle of moss down by Lizardkit's head, nudging her awake. The kit mewled and stretched her head out to lick the moss as Nightshade began to speak. "They both have a high fever. I've been trying to break it, but since they're so young, and it came on so fast, I'm not sure what all I can do for them."

"Is there any chance for them to make a recovery?" Snowpool asked, her heart tightening in her chest as she gazed down upon her children.

"I don't know. They're in the paws of StarClan now."

A numb feeling followed Snowpool as she exited the den. Around the clearing, the vigil for her son's death had broken. Her Clanmates had scattered to sort out patrols for the night and have their final meal of the day. Snowpool forced herself not to be angry at them, but even then, it was hard.

_My son is dead, and they think they can move on? Just like that?_

Swallowing down her fury, Snowpool stumbled over to the nursery and pushed her way inside. It was empty, the other kits having moved outside for the vigil earlier that day. It would probably stay empty until Lightfeather fed them for the night. It made the den feel incredibly lonely. Snowpool shivered, feeling suddenly cold, and sunk down into her nest.

The overflow of emotions that she had felt since her kittens had got sick quickly turned into exhaustion, and her brain shut off. 

_When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a battlefield._

_Cats were screeching in all directions. Snowpool whipped around as she heard her friend, Flashslip, squeal with pain. A ThunderClan warrior had her pinned, his teeth dripping with blood. Snowpool tried to move, but found herself stuck to the ground. She watched helplessly as the warrior's teeth went to sink into Flashslip's neck._

_"Flashslip! Watch out!" Snowpool yowled. Flashslip didn't seem to hear her as the teeth met her neck, and she fell still._

__

__

_Around her, Snowpool realized that similar things were occuring. Ebonyecho and Lightfeather were fighting side by side against four ThunderClan warriors. Another warrior had her claws buried deep into Tundrafur's face, looking ready to claw out her eyes. They were vastly outnumbered._

_"RiverClan! Retreat!" Came Gorgeleap's yowl. The cats tried to break apart, but they couldn't untangle themselves from the ThunderClan cats. The stronger warriors kept biting, and clawing, and blood was spreading over the ground..._

Snowpool woke up with a gasp of fear. Her fur was hot, and she quickly scrambled to her paws, scanning the den as if someone were about to come in and attack her.

All she found was Lightfeather - unharmed, without the battle scars her dream counterpart suffered - who pushed her down with one gentle paw. "Snowpool, you smell sick."

Snowpool sunk back down into her nest, her limbs trembling. "I'm not."

"At least let me get Nightshade." Lightfeather murmured. "The sickness has spread far enough without you insisting that you're fine without actually knowing."

Snowpool grunted in acknowledgement as Lightfeather left. While she was gone, Snowpool reluctantly admitted to herself that Lightfeather had a point. Her fur was still burning hot - not the type of hot that came from a good sleep, either.

It wasn't long before Nightshade entered the nursery. She wasn't with Lightfeather this time.

"Let me check you over." Nightshade murmured in a low voice as she crossed over to Snowpool's nest. In the low light of dawn, Snowpool saw that her eyes were glazed over in worry.

"How are the kits?" Snowpool asked. She noticed that her mew had gotten raspier, and frowned uneasily. Her expression seemed to be reflected in Nightshade as the medicine cat dipped her head down, touching her nose to Snowpool's head in order to take her temperature.

"We can talk about them after the check-up." Nightshade murmured. 

"No. I want to know now." Snowpool demanded. She struggled to her feet and wheezed softly, but refused to back down. Anxiety was making her skin crawl, and she _needed_ an answer.

Nightshade looked hesitant. And then she sighed, the fight draining out of her. "Before I tell you, I want to say that it looks like you may have picked up greencough from your kits. You're gonna have to be moved to the medicine den."

"But isn't the den full?" 

"Not anymore." Purple eyes met blue as Nightshade met her gaze. "Snowpool, the herbs didn't work on your kits. They were too far gone." A pause. "They died."

The first feeling Snowpool felt was shock. It was numbing, and seemed to make the world around her blur. She could see Nightshade's mouth moving, but couldn't hear the words. It was almost as if she can gone deaf.

The next emotion came fast, slammimg against her like a tidalwave. She had to dig her claws into her nest to brace against it. It was grief, hot and hollow and all-consuming. She realized that she had let out a high-pitched wail seconds after she had done it. The noise felt foreign; it didn't sound like her at all.

Snowpool shoved past Nightshade, stumbling out of the den. She ignored the medicine cat's protests as she pushed through the crowd. Her Clanmates seemed to scatter as they smelled the sickness on her. Grateful, she dropped into a low crouch once she arrived beside the bodies of her kits.

They had been prepared for a vigil, their fur covered with the smell of thyme. In the dim light of the rising sun, they appeared to be sleeping. Snowpool's vision blurred with grief as she realized that they'd never wake again.

Snowpool crept closer to her babies until she was close enough to touch them. She began to pass her tongue through Lizardkit's fur, trying not to gag at the heavy scent of herbs. _I can hardly smell their true scents._

As Snowpool moved to wash Pinekit, she felt a presence at her side. Nightshade's scent washed over her. "Snowpool, you have to move. You could get the Clan sick by being out here like this."

A low wail formed in the back of her throat. She felt the medicine cat's nose in her fur as she was nudged to her paws. Nightshade offered her shoulder to lean against, and Snowpool accepted it. She was emotionally and physically exhausted.

She ignored the Clan's eyes on her. If they wanted to talk about her, then she honestly didn't care all that much. Soon, she was hidden from their view - _taken_ from her kits - as she entered the medicine den.

As soon as Nightshade led her to her kit's old nest, she collapsed in it and curled into a ball. It still smelled like Pinekit and Lizardkit, fresh with their scents from where they had slept the night before. She buried her nose deep into the moss, breathing in heavily, as if their smell alone would bring them back to her.

"Snowpool." Nightshade murmured. Snowpool moved her muzzle up to look at the medicine cat in response. 

Nightshade pushed some poppy seeds and some catmint in front of Snowpool. The queen dipped her head to lap up the precious herbs. When she rose her head up again she was greeted with a ball of moss dripping with water. She stretched her head out in order to lap at the fresh droplets, sighing in relief as they soothed her throat, which had begun to ache. 

"Get some rest." Nightshade murmured. Snowpool nodded and rested her head back on her paws. At first, she didn't know how she would ever get to sleep. Then, the poppy seeds kicked in, and her eyes slid shut.

 _Reedkit stood over her head, his whiskers twitching with amusement. "C'mon mama! Get up and play! You've been sleeping all day!"_

_Snowpool rose her head and scrambled to her paws. "I know, dearest - I'm sorry. Mama just gets a little tired sometimes."_

_"Its okay, mama, we understand." Lizardkit meowed. Pinekit rested his head against her leg comfortingly, and she felt a purr rise up in her chest._

_I love them so much, _she thought._ I would do anything for them._

_"We should play foxes and badgers." Pinekit suggested, and Snowpool let out a soft thrill of laughter as she agreed to join in their game..._

When she woke up next, it was after sunhigh, but not quite dusk. Her mouth was dry, and her bones ached. She opened her mouth to call out to Nightshade, but all that came out was a shaky cough.

"Hold on, Snowpool." Nightshade called. A second later the medicine cat appeared from the back of the den, a ball of moss in her mouth. Snowpool stretched her head to lap greedily at it. When she had all she wanted, Nightshade traded it for a plump mouse.

"Try and eat. You'll need all the strength you can get." Nightshade murmured. Snowpool bent her head to eat as Nightshade moved away.

After eating a few bites, Snowpool felt too nauseous to continue. Instead, she stared across at the stone wall of the medicine den. Her ears twitched as she caught the sound of movement, and she turned her head to look. 

Greeneyes was blinking up at Nightshade, who had pressed her nose to the sick cat's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Greeneyes croaked out. 

"That's good. It feels like you're improving. You should be able to return to your duties soon." Nightshade murmured. The medicine cat stripped off some catmint and laid it in front of Greeneyes, who lapped up the herb graciously.

Bitterness made Snowpool turn her head and close her eyes. She didn't want to talk to Nightshade after that. _It isn't fair that full grown warriors are recovering, but my kittens will never be able to hear their apprentice names._

Pretending to sleep led to Snowpool slipping into sleep for real. Her dreams made no sense to her, shaped by the fever raging on in her body. And then, she was back at the dream she had before her kits had died.

_She opened her eyes to the sight of a familiar battlefield._

_RiverClan and ThunderClan cats grappled all around her. RiverClan shrieks and wails buffeted her, and she swayed._

_This time, the reality of the situation hit her._ This isn't real. Its a dream. _After a moment of stillness, she began to move, freely slipping between enemies as she watched Clanmate fight enemy._

 _Snowpool unsheathed her claws, contemplating joining in the battle, to help her loved ones. She passed Flashslip as the enemy bore down on her once again, but this time she felt almost numb to the idea of her Clanmate dying._ If this isn't real, should I even try helping?

_She watched Flashslip's corpse fall to the ground again, seeing the perfect teethmarks in the back of her neck. A few moments later, just as expected, Gorgeleap yowled the retreat call. But it was pointless, just like it had been last time. The ThunderClan warriors held them down, determined to kill them all._

Everyone here is killing one another. Just like the sickness that killed my kits. _Snowpool frowned, touching the pad of her paw to Flashslip's shoulder._ And StarClan doesn't care. That's why they're doing nothing to stop it.

 _A bolt of lightning-hot rage struck through Snowpool, and she curled her claws as she leapt away from Flashslip._ None of this even _matters! Skidding around her dying Clanmates, she twisted and turned until she found her deputy. Then she leapt, kicking off into the air with her hindpaws and landing squarely on Gorgeleap's back. She dug her claws into him and hissed as he yowled._ Can't you see that nothing _matters?!_

Snowpool jerked her head up sharply, her eyes snapping open. Through her panting breaths, she realized that it was now night. 

The den was dark, and quiet except for her panting and Stonetooth's rasping snores in the corner. Nightshade and the other patients all seemed to be asleep. Slowly, Snowpool began to wash herself, trying to get her body to calm down enough to think rationally.

As her fur smoothed out again, Snowpool made the decision to go on a walk. Her legs were still shaking from the dream she had, adrenaline still causing her heart to race. 

She crept silently from the den, not wanting to disturb the others - especially not Nightshade, who would probably scold her for being up when she was sick. And, yeah, she would have a point. Physically, moving made Snowpool feel terrible, but it was better than the constricting emotional sensations she had been feeling since Reedkit's vigil. 

She emerged into the clearing, her eyes drawn to the spot where her kits had lain, dead, for the Clan to see. She felt frozen for a moment, her breath taken away by the breeze. And then she began to move forward, slowly, until she got to the spot, which still smelled faintly of thyme and sickness.

She sat down and turned her face to look at the moon and the stars. The clearing was awash in soft white light, and the stars were crystal clear in the sky above. To others, it would give them a sense of safety to know that their ancestors were looking down on them. For Snowpool, it made her chest ache with an unexpected pang of grief and anger.

 _How could they just let my kits die? They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve any of this. I kept them safe and they still got sick. They will never know their apprentice or warrior names. They will never grow up to catch their first prey, or become a medicine cat if that's what they desire. They're dead, gone because of some selfish stars in the sky._

A wail bubbled up in Snowpool's throat, but she swallowed it before it could take shape. She couldn't alert her Clanmates to her position. They would want her to return to the medicine den, where she was surrounded by Clanmates. All she wanted was to be left alone.

The longer she sat there, lost in her thoughts, the angrier Snowpool got. She didn't find it at all fair that her kits could just up and die, and no one would care about it. It didn't matter if their spirit was safe in the sky; they were still _gone._ It made Snowpool shake with rage. _I'm_ sick _of conforming to StarClan when they wouldn't even protect my children from harm_. 

She had sent prayer after prayer, been their most loyal follower for the majority of her life. She was a good cat, and she had been punished. _Well,_ she thought, _two can play at that game._

_From this moment on, I'm going to punish them for everything they did to my children. If StarClan wants to be selfish, then fine. But I'd like to see them try to beat a grieving mother from getting her vengeance on their little cult of cats. The Clans know nothing that they think they do._

Snowpool dug her claws into the ground, her legs lightly shaking. She turned her head from the stars, her tail flicking with agitation.

_From this moment on, I declare a war on all Clan cats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluestar parallels  
>   
> btw im so so sorry for this chapter taking so long forgive me i have been so demotivated from writing for this fic in particular but :) im finding the motivation again! i wont promise regular updates but im gonna try hah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpool makes a decision.

In the days that followed, Snowpool started to recover from her physical illness. Her anger, however, only continued to grow with each sunrise.

The good thing about getting better was that she could now keep down larger portions of food without feeling sick or throwing it back up. The bad thing was that she would have to become a functioning member of the Clan again, when she really didn't trust them _or_ their warrior ancestors.

She tried to push the thoughts away. Not everyone in the Clan was bad, and she knew that. But her mind said that they were actively perpetuating a harmful religious idea. Some days these types of negative thoughts would cause her to grow so angry that she would refuse to speak to the medicine cat who shared a den with her.

Today, after her morning meal, Stonestar came to visit. He pushed into the medicine den right as Snowpool washed her fur, trying to rid herself of the scent of moss and fish.

Nightshade pushed her way across the den to stand near the back, Stonestar following her. Together they sat with bent heads, and in low whispers began to discuss what Snowpool could only assume was Clan buisness. 

The longer she watched them, the more she thought, and the more she thought, the angrier she got. _It really is his fault that we worship those backstabbing mutts in the sky. Nightshade and Gorgeleap and him are all insisting on this idea of Clan hierarchy and some higher power. I call mouse-dung. StarClan isn't some higher power at all. We shouldn't spend any of our lives trying to please them._

She didn't notice that as she thought this, she began to shake. Nightshade did, however, murmuring something to Stonestar across the den. Stonestar glanced at Snowpool, his face revealing none of what was going through his mind. And then, he left.

"I'm sorry he upset you." Nightshade told her as she crossed the den to pick up some herbs, and then made her way over to Snowpool's nest.

"Its fine." Snowpool told her. It was a lie, and maybe Nightshade knew that. It didn't matter.

"Here. You should rest." Nightshade dropped some catmint and poppy seeds by her side. Snowpool lapped them up dutifully, and then rested her head on her paws when Nightshade left her alone.

_If the higher ranks in this Clan are telling us to obey StarClan, then maybe the solution is to get rid of the higher ranks?_

Snowpool's ear twitched as the thought struck her harder than a lightning bolt.

_Tearing down this corrupt society would successfully avenge my kits. I'd be able to demolish something that allowed three innocents to die for no good reason._

She closed her eyes. The poppy seeds were setting in fast, but the thought of _revenge, revenge, revenge_ pulsed through her.

She'd think more on it after she napped.

\- - - 

The next few days passed relatively quietly.

As her body healed and her fever broke, Snowpool could finally sleep without fits of anger waking her. The rage that had gripped onto her with icy-hot claws now released, becoming a dull ache in her chest.

She still wasn't steady enough on her paws to rejoin her Clan, which part of her was grateful for. Being confined to the medicine den meant she didn't need to fake the feelings that she had towards her Clanmates. She dutifully ignored Nightshade most of the time, becoming quiet and grumpy. It contrasted her usually chipper self. It did, however, work in her favor, as she was now left alone to think.

Snowpool had been closely observing Nightshade. The medicine cat frequently communicated with Stonestar - it was obvious the two were very close. Looking at it from inside this den, Snowpool figured it made sense - they were the two most powerful ranks in the Clan. Of course they would communicate with one another on Clan decisions and safety precautions.

But other than that realization, which was admittedly quite obvious (she was almost embarrassed that she hadn't picked it up before), she had come to another conclusion.

If she could become as close to Stonestar as Nightshade was, then she could dismantle the Clan.

She still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to take a violent or peaceful approach. A violent approach could harm the innocent cats that were trapped in this religious cult just like she was. But a peaceful approach would most likely not be listened to - it wasn't every day that someone challenged the entire foundation of Clan life.

Snowpool continued to mull it over, but ultimately decided that it would depend on how she felt when she got in power. For the time being, she had a plan on how to get close to Stonestar.

She must become Nightshade's medicine cat apprentice.

With the power that came from the medicine cat rank, she would be able to form a close enough bond to either take Stonestar completely out, or convince him to listen to her. It would be simple to fake a message from StarClan telling them to scatter, for instance. She would determine the method later, though. For now, she had to become Nightshade's apprentice.

It was about time to talk to Nightshade.

\- - -

It was only a few days later when she was able to have this conversation with Nightshade.

The medicine cat was doing her daily check-up on Snowpool. It had become common after Snowpool had fallen ill. She didn't mind it much, since it gave her estimates on how long she had left to heal. Today, however, she was given a free pass.

"Your walking is steady and so is your breathing. You're no longer coughing or hacking up your meals." Nightshade listed, doing a final check over her. "I think you're fully recovered. You can return back to your warrior duties." 

Snowpool hesitated. Now was the chance to tell her that she didn't _want_ to return to the warrior's den. 

"Are you okay? You don't look very excited." Nightshade asked her, and when Snowpool met her eyes, she saw worry in the medicine cat's gaze. Snowpool took a deep breath, rehearsing in her head one more time what she wanted to say. Then, she spoke.

"I don't want to be a warrior anymore." Snowpool told her. Her voice was steady and firm. Snowpool had already decided that this was going to be her calling now; there was no room for doubt. "I've been giving it some thought, and I've decided that I'd like to follow in your pawsteps as RiverClan's next medicine cat." 

Shock passed across Nightshade's face before her expression shifted to one of unease. "What? Snowpool, why would you want that? You're a full grown warrior and you've never shown interest in medicine duties before."

"I've been inspired by your healing abilities, of course." Snowpool lied, letting her own expression soften. She had spent hours practicing her cover story, in case someone asked why she had decided to do this. "Stonetooth, Greeneyes and I all recovered from greencough thanks to you."

"You've really been inspired by me?" Nightshade asked. The surprise was obvious in her voice, and Snowpool could tell that her sweet-talking had thrown her off-guard.

"Yes." Snowpool told her. She looked away from her and shifted her paws. "I... I also think that maybe if I become a healer, I can save other queen's kits before they die."

Nightcloud looked at her with sympathy. "I see." She murmured softly. There was a slight pause in which anticipation wormed its way through Snowpool's chest. _If this doesn't work, then I don't know what else I can do._

"Before I agree to this, I want to give you some disclaimers." Nightshade told her, and Snowpool's tail twitched as she realized that Nightshade may be considering her as her apprentice. "First of all, you won't be able to save everyone all the time. You will face the death of young kits, and it will be very hard on you. If you can't handle that, then I don't think this rank will be good for you."

For a second, the thought of letting a child die under her care made anger curl under her pelt. Then she took a deep breath and remembered that she was doing this to save future generations, not harm them. "I'll be able to handle it, but I appreciate the warning."

"Okay." Nightshade murmured. "The second thing I want to tell you is that by accepting your place as a medicine cat, you will no longer be able to take a mate - even a female one - or have another litter."

 _I hadn't really considered that._ Snowpool frowned faintly, glancing down at her paws. _But if I'm able to dismantle the system, this rule shouldn't matter to me anymore._ She rose her head and adjusted her stance. "I'm willing to sacrifice that."

"If you're sure, then I can go discuss this rank change with Stonestar." Nightshade told her. "But I need to know that you're ready to put your all into this. You cannot put one paw in the medicine den and keep one paw out. Its all or nothing."

"I understand." Snowpool murmured, her ear twitching with slight irritation. _I'm not a kit. I understand what it means to change ranks!_

"Okay." Nightshade sighed, sounding tired, and started towards the entrance to her den. "I'll go talk to Stonestar. Stay here."

Snowpool settled down to wait after Nightshade left. She was still except for the tip of her tail, which twitched with thinly vieled irriation. _I can't believe she accepted me. Either I'm a good liar, or she's more foolish than I thought._

Stonestar was trailing after Nightshade when the medicine cat retured, his face expressionless. He carried the same apathetic disposition just about everywhere he went. Despite this, Snowpool had never known him to be cruel.

"Snowpool," Stonestar started, his voice smooth and professional. "Nightshade has brought it to my attention that you'd like to become her apprentice."

"That's right."

"If that's really what you want, and you've accepted all her terms, then I'll allow you the position." He told her. "However, you must know that it is an emotionally taxxing rank. You will, essentially, be like a second leader, once you are experienced enough. Can you handle that?"

"Yes. Trust me, I've considered all the factors that could turn me away from this position, but I'm absolutely determined to see it through." Snowpool looked her leader dead in the eye. "I wouldn't be asking for this if I wasn't completely sure. This is what I want to do with my life." 

"I'm glad you seem so serious about this." Stonestar commented, nodding his head approvingly. "Alright. We'll have your ceremony, then. Does right now sound fine to you, or would you prefer to wait? I know you just recovered from being ill."

"I don't mind doing it now." Snowpool told him. "I want to start my duties as soon as possible. This is very important to me."

"Eager, are we?" Stonestar fixed her with an amused look, breaking his blank expression for a moment. "Alright. I'll call a Clan meeting. This won't be your official ceremony, but instead an announcement to the Clan. Nightshade will take care of your official ceremony."

"Yes, it must be done at the Moonstone." Nightshade told her. "Its a big deal for medicine cat apprentices, as its usually the first time they ever get to communicate with their warrior ancestors."

 _The Moonstone._ Awe lingered in her for a moment before she shook it off. _Why should I care? Its just an excuse to talk to more selfish star-cats._

Instead of expressing these thoughts out loud, Snowpool nodded and said, "Good to know." 

"Come, then." Stonestar commanded, turning in the den to lead her and Nightshade out of it. 

Stonestar strode across the clearing and leapt onto the highstone. Nightshade led her close to the big rock, and the soon to be medicine cat apprentice settled down beside her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come together beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Stonestar yowled.

The cats of RiverClan came out of their dens, picking out spots to gather beneath the highstone. Snowpool briefly saw Dandelionpaw and Quartzpaw move closer to their mother, Ebonyecho, near the edge of the clearing.

Once the Clan had gathered, Stonestar rose up tall and addressed them with a yowl loud enough for everyone to hear. "Cats of RiverClan! I have an important announcement to make. As you all know, our medicine cat, Nightshade, has been without an apprentice ever since Mallowmoth switched to warrior duties."

The Clan's eyes turned to look at Nightshade, their gaze boring into her and the medicine cat. 

"Today, one of our former queens got cleared after suffering from greencough. She has requested to take the place of medicine cat apprentice." 

Snowpool flicked her tail in agitation. _Get on with it! Everyone knows I was a former queen!_

"Everyone welcome our new medicine cat apprentice: Snowpool."

 _Thank StarClan!_ Snowpool thought irritably before noticing the stunned silence of her Clanmates. And then, loudly, they began to chant her name to the sky. 

The tips of her ears burned with slight embarrassment. She knew she was supposed to be feeling excited about this, but instead she just felt... bitter. _It isn't fair that these cats get to celebrate so trivial of a tradition when my kits are dead._

"At the half-moon meeting, Nightshade will welcome Snowpool to StarClan." Stonestar announced. 

"Thank you for the kind welcome." Snowpool meowed. To herself, her voice felt monotone, but her Clanmates only seemed to brighten at her decision. 

Stonestar leapt down from the highrock, officially breaking up the meeting. Cats began to come towards her, intending to welcome her to the Clan, and Snowpool visibly shrunk. 

"Hey." Nightshade stepped in front of her. "I'm sure Snowpool appreciates any of you who are trying to welcome her to her new position. But making this decision was big enough as it is. I don't think she's ready to handle too much excitement so soon after recovery."

While a stab of frustration hit Snowpool at the notion of being treated like a kit, she had to reluctantly admit that she felt relieved by Nightshade's intervention. She didn't feel emotionally ready to deal with so many cats at once. 

"Thanks." Snowpool muttered as the cats trailed away from them and back to their dens.

"Of course." Nightshade turned to her with beautiful purple eyes. "I care about you, and I want to do everything to ensure your readjustment to Clan life will be as easy as possible. As your mentor, and your friend."

Snowpool stared at her and then awkwardly looked away. "Thanks..."

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Nightshade murmured in a low voice, and then shook out her pelt. Snowpool frowned at the ground, wondering why she felt so unusually flattered, and then set the emotion aside for later. _Remember that these cats are harming others by following StarClan, and Nightshade is the perpetrator of it_.

"Let's get some food and rest." Nightshade told her. "Rest, especially, for you. Tomorrow I'll take you around the territory and show you all the best herb-gathering locations, so I need you to be prepared for a walk."

"Got it." Snowpool nodded in confirmation. 

"You can head back into the den, and I'll grab the food." Nightshade told her, and broke away from her side to head towards the fresh-kill pile. Snowpool watched her move gracefully through the crowd before slipping inside of the quiet medicine den.

The new medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan headed over to her nest and flopped down into it with a heavy sigh. She really didn't know what to make of her conversation with Nightshade. 

A low mew sounded from the entrance, grabbing Snowpool's attention. Carpfur pushed his way into the den, his gray-blue eyes seeming to glow in the low light.

"Hey." He greeted, padding over to her nest. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, as to not be rude.

"Hey." She replied awkwardly. She had never known what exactly to say to Carpfur after he agreed to surrogate for her kits. She didn't like toms, and he wasn't romantically invested in anyone, so it just so happened to work out.

"I wanted to check on you, after our kits..." He trailed off and shifted.

Snowpool had never exactly told him to stay out of the kit's lives, but for the most part, they just stuck by her. He would visit to provide her with meals and to take the kits off her hands when she needed a nap, but he hadn't gotten to know them like she did.

"You didn't really know them." She muttered bitterly and turned away from him. "You don't feel the same pain as I do. Don't call them "ours." We weren't even together in the first place."

"That's, actually, fair." Carpfur shifted on his paws. "I know our agreement wasn't based on a desire to be romantic or familial with each other, but I still feel the need to check on you. I can't provide for you anymore, but I can at least make sure you're okay."

"I just lost my kits. Do you think I'm okay?" Snowpool snapped.

"Of course not." Carpfur sat down and sighed. "Maybe that much should have been obvious."

"Why did you even ask if it was obvious I wasn't okay?"

"To initiate conversation, I guess."

Snowpool was quiet for a long moment after that. She didn't want to talk to him, but... it was the most anyone had ever really reached out to her, other than Nightshade. And Carpfur had never been bad to her. _He's being manipulated by this cult just like I was..._

"Thanks." Snowpool murmured. "I... appreciate you coming to see me. Truthfully, I'm not doing very well. But I believe my decision to become medicine cat will help lead me towards a better path for myself."

"I'm glad to hear that, Snowpool." Carpfur murmured. "Your kits would have been proud of you."

 _Would they have been?_ Her throat closed up, and she swallowed. "Y-yeah..." She choked out, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

The entrance to the medicine den rustled, and the two friends turned to look at Nightshade, who was entering with big squirrel. She dropped it when she saw Carpfur. "What are you doing here? I explicity said no congratulations!"

"Sorry! I was just checking up on her." Carpfur got to his paws and dipped his head politely to Nightshade before giving Snowpool a tiny, friendly, nod. "I'll see you later, Snowpool. I hope you find yourself happier days as a medicine cat."

"Thank you." She whispered. After Carpfur exited the den, Nightshade began to tear up the squirrel she had brought, splitting their portions evenly.

"Dumb toms, always thinking they're heros." Nightshade muttered, and Snowpool felt a flash of irritation. Nightshade moved to lay the squirrel in front of Snowpool.

It smelled delicious. She hadn't realized she'd been so hungry. With quick, neat little bites, she began to eat her squirrel.

_Carpfur and I might not have ever felt attracted to each other, but I'm so glad that he was the one to agree to surrogate my kittens. He's been nothing but kind to me, all the way up to the end._

_I think when I finally end up disbanding RiverClan, I'll see if he wants to live with me somewhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowpool is a lesbian and carpfur is aro so they make the perfect friendship duo. too bad they never got to co-parent they coulda taught their kits a lot about lgbtq+ solidarity


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpool goes to StarClan.

"Don't fall behind. If we don't make it to the Moonstone by moonhigh, we'll miss our chance to ask for StarClan's acceptance." Nightshade chided her over her shoulder.

Snowpool didn't answer the medicine cat, but did quicken her pace. _Is it really that serious? StarClan is a bunch of liars, anyway._ She twitched her ear in annoyance.

They had started the long journey to Highstones by crossing over WindClan's territory. Snowpool had never realized just how open WindClan's territory was; while RiverClan was not at all as enclosed as ThunderClan or ShadowClan territory, they were hardly so _open._ _Its so weird to be out under the stars like this. Where would you hide if there was a predator? How would you get away from a dog without any trees or rivers to protect you? WindClan cats are crazy._

They'd be meeting everyone at the far border, which was nearest the sacred stones. In order to get there, they'd be traveling with the other cats around a small Twolegplace just outside the WindClan border.

Snowpool knew of the medicine cats from the other Clans, but she was pretty sure she had never met any of them directly. Perhaps it would have been better for her to be excited or nervous to meet new people, but all she felt was resentment for the path ahead of her.

_The only way I'd ever feel better about any of this if I was able to see my kits up in the stars._

It wasn't long before the two RiverClan medicine cats were met with the WindClan border. The others were there already, and Snowpool pricked her ears with minimal interest.

Nightshade bounded down the hill, and Snowpool followed at a much slower pace behind her. From the four cats at the bottom of the slope, Snowpool only recognized two of them. First was Nectarfield of WindClan, who she remembered was Sunstar's mate. Second was Carriontooth of ShadowClan, who was fairly young for a medicine cat. His mentor had died when he was only partially through his training, forcing him to take over without her.

The other two were completely foreign to her, except for their names - Willowbriar of ThunderClan and Sprinklemoth of SkyClan. As far as she was aware, the only Clan with an apprentice was RiverClan.

"Welcome, Nightshade." Willowbriar greeted them. "Who is this?"

"This is my new apprentice, Snowpool." Nightshade glanced at her. "She was a nursing queen, but all of her kits died during a greencough outbreak. She's decided to take up the position in their name."

A sympathetic murmur ran through the group that made anger shoot through her. _Don't pity me! You have no idea what I've been through!_

"Its very brave of you to give up your warrior duties and join our ranks." Sprinklemoth dipped her head. "You must be a strong cat."

Snowpool fought the urge to growl at her. "Thanks." She said, voice flat.

"Shall we get going?" Nightshade suggested, and a few minutes later they were once again heading for the Moonstone.

The cats journeyed across a patch of grass separating WindClan territory from the outskirts of Twolegplace. The night sky above was clear, and Snowpool rose her head to look at the sky, scanning her eyes across the stars. _Wonder if my kits are up there?_

Nightshade fell back to walk alongside her. "We won't be heading directly into Twolegplace. However, we will have to cross a large thunderpath up ahead. When we get there, listen to me and do as I say."

"I've made this journey, you know." Snowpool hissed. "I was a _warrior_ before taking this position."

Nightshade flicked her ear in surprise, as if she had forgotten. "Of course. But its still safer to be cautious, Snowpool. I've made this journey more times than you have."

Snowpool fought the urge to roll her eyes. _You don't know everything just because you're old!_ Instead she fixed her gaze at the horizon and gave a curt nod. 

Nightshade eventually pulled ahead to join Willowbriar, trading reports about Clanmates and chatting about what herbs were in season. Snowpool felt irritable as she dragged along behind the group, so much so that she hardly noticed Carriontooth falling back to walk with her.

"Hey. Congratulations on the position." He murmured. Snowpool was surprised to hear just how soft spoken he was, as he was larger than her. _He could probably take me in a fight and yet he sounds as if he wouldn't harm a fly._

"Thanks, I guess." 

"You aren't excited?" He asked her, and for a second she felt the urge to snap his head off.

"Of course I'm _excited_ ," she hissed through gritted teeth, "but, as Nightshade so _helpfully_ informed, my kits kind of _died_ for me to be here. Sorry if I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Oh." Carriontooth's gaze seemed to soften. _Don't pity me!_ She almost hissed. "I understand that feeling. My mentor died not too long ago... my medicine cat ceremony didn't feel as special without her."

"It isn't the same." Snowpool grunted.

"You're probably right. But I just... hope it makes you feel less lonely than I felt when I was going through it." Carriontooth looked away. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." She muttered.

_But I'll never feel better. Not until I dismantle the system that killed my kits. Why can't these cats see that?_

-

The cats crossed the thunderpath with relative ease and were soon greeted with the gaping blackness of Mothermouth. The cavern stretched up high above her head, with the mountain peaks stretching even farther. Underpaw, the soft grass of Twolegplace had turned into hard stone. It cooled her pads and calmed her. As her anger subsided, Snowpool couldn't help feeling awed; this place, despite its connections to StarClan, was magnificent to see.

_And now I'll be going inside... I'll be seeing the Moonstone. I'm really going to be a medicine cat._

"Alright, Snowpool." Nightshade turned towards her. "I know for a fact you've never been inside before, so here's the rules. You aren't allowed to speak while inside the caverns. Once you're in, you'll be greeted with the Moonstone. Wait until moonhigh and then touch your nose to the stone. The other medicine cats will be doing the same, so you shouldn't get too confused. Close your eyes and StarClan should come to you in your dreams. After your dream, I'll ask you some questions and we can continue on with your ceremony."

"Alright." Snowpool turned away from her to look back at the cave in front of them. She fluffed her fur out against the cold, her blue eyes glowing as she prepared herself for the journey ahead. "I'm ready."

The elder medicine cats led the way, with Snowpool trailing only a few pawsteps behind. It was only a moment before the cavern plunged her into inky darkness.

_How could anything ever survive underground? There's no light to see with at all..._

The air of the cavern was cold and damp. Occasionally Snowpool felt fresh air brush against her whiskers as if other openings existed within the main passage. The sound of the others ahead never ceased from their path, however, and Snowpool was lead farther and farther down into the Earth. Occasionally she would hear the sound of scuttling or dripping water, as if something existed in these depths that called this place their home. After an unspecified period of time, the ground beneath her paws shifted until Snowpool was heading upslope once more. Once fresh air hit her nose, the darkness around her began to lighten somewhat, and that's when they stepped into the cavern that held the Moonstone.

A faint light lit up the cavern around them, coming from a narrow opening in the roof. Moonlight shown through, just enough that she could make out the outlight of her fellow medicine cats. Eyes flashed in the dark around her, ensuring her safety in numbers. In front of them rested a large stone, bigger than any rock Snowpool had ever set her eyes on.

The other medicine cats crowded around the stone. After a while, Snowpool wanted to ask what they were waiting for, as they weren't making a move to touch the sacred stone. She didn't dare break the rules Nightshade had set for her, however; if her plan were to work, she had to follow her mentor's instructions as closely as possible.

She had zoned out when a blinding light flashed in the cavern, causing her to snap her eyes shut in pain. When she opened them again, she realized that the Moonstone had lit up in a dazzling blue light, bathing her and her fellow medicine cats in white heaven.

 _Is that from the...?_ Snowpool followed the light with her eyes, and realized that the stone was lit from rays of light coming off of the moon outside. _I see; it's moonhigh._

Snowpool felt something touch her side and turned to see Nightshade looking at her and nodding to the stone. Snowpool took a few uncertain steps towards the Moonstone and lowered herself to lay next to the sacred object.

 _This is it._ She thought, and touched her nose to the Moonstone.

When she opened her eyes, her surroundings were completely different. It was jarring to her. She got to her paws and began to look around, trying to adjust as best she could.

The place she had woken up in was a lush green forest, smelling of fresh air. The grass was soft underpaw, and a gentle wind rustled the leaves above her head. Around her, the scent of prey tempted her into the forest, and the sky above was blue with wisps of soft white clouds. Pink flowers bloomed from the bushes, reminding her of the succulence of spring. It was nothing like any place she had ever seen before; it was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

"Where am I...?" Snowpool whispered to herself.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize this place, Snowpool."

Snowpool whipped around and gasped when she was faced with the cat before her.

Her mother - Frecklespots of RiverClan - sat in a brand of sunlight, her green eyes glowing in the bright light of day. Her fur - gray with scatters of white across her pelt - was soft and luxurious, as if her mother had never faced illness or battle.

"Mom..." Snowpool whispered and stumbled forward, brushing her face against her mother's. The fur she found there was just as soft as it looked. A loud purr rumbled in her chest, stronger than any noise she had made since the death of her kits.

"Snowpool, welcome." Frecklespots murmured. "I've missed you dearly."

"I'm so sorry that you-" Snowpool began, but Frecklespots cut her off with a gentle shake of her head.

"Do not be." She sat down. "Death is natural, Snowpool."

Grief swept through her briefly. "I just wish there was something that could be done. You don't deserve..."

"To be here, in a better life among the stars, free from hunger and pain?" Frecklespots shot back. "Snowpool, you're projecting your grief. You need to let go if you are to move on."

"I - I don't _want_ to move on! How could you even _suggest_ that?" Snowpool pulled away from her mother and began to pace. "Do you realize how much I've _suffered_ recently? I lost you, and now I've lost my _children!_ They were the only things that ever... they never even got to experience life! How can you sit here and tell me that coming here is better for them when they never even _knew_ what was down there?!" 

"Holding onto these feelings will only destroy you." Frecklespots murmured, and Snowpool refused to look at her, to see the expression on her face that she _knew_ would be pity. "You're going to go down a dangerous path, Snowpool. I want to caution you against it - you _must_ move on. It will only hurt you." 

"I don't _care_!" Snowpool snarled, digging her claws into the soft grass of StarClan. "If you think I'm going to forgive you and the rest of my ancestors for taking them from me then you have another thing coming." 

"We didn't _take_ them from you!" Her mother sounded frustrated. "Cats die of their own accord. Its the cycle of life. We are the ones who take them _once they're already dead,_ so they have a place to go. We cannot control the cycle of life, Snowpool!" 

"Foxdung! I don't believe you." Snowpool whipped around to see the worry and frustration in her mother's eyes. "I'm not going to listen to you if you're going to defend these monsters. I don't want to hear it."

"You-"

"Shut up! I don't _care_!" She hissed. "I don't want to hear it. _Don't_ contact me again. I am not StarClan's medicine cat. I am not RiverClan's medicine cat. I am my own healer, and I will do as I please."

Frecklespots looked at her, face full of deep grief. "If that is what you must do, then you will not be allowed to return here."

"I'm prepared for that." Snowpool growled. The two cats stared each other down before Snowpool turned and stalked away, disappearing into the undergrowth.

Shadows closed around her, and when she opened her eyes she was back in Mothermouth. The moon had passed, and the cave had gone dark once more.

She sat up, blinking her blue eyes. The heaviness of sleep weighed down on her as she looked at the bodies of her fellow medicine cats, who were all beginning to stir from their meetings with StarClan.

Bitter resentment flashed through her and she turned her head away. _If only they could see the pain they're causing others._

A touch from behind caused her to recoil and turn, only to find Nightshade looking at her with a warm look. "So, were you accepted?"

 _The way anyone could easily lie to this question_. "Yes."

"Good." Nightshade murmured. "Then let us have the ceremony, once everyone is ready."

Snowpool turned to watch the other medicine cats get ready for the ceremony, all of them shifting into a sloppy semi-circle around the stone. Impatience made her twitchy; the cavern that had once caused her to relax now made her feel trapped, as if the spirits of her enemies were watching her over her shoulder. As the night chill set into her bones, she ended up with her fur fluffed out once more, a shield against the frigid underground.

"Are we ready?" Nightshade asked. A murmur of consent went around the gathered cats, and Snowpool had to pause to steady herself as she realized just what she was getting herself into. 

"Snowpool, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Nightshade asked. Her purple eyes gleamed down on Snowpool; she felt a chill go through her at how villainous Nightshade looked to her. It was hard to make out her details in the shadows of the cavern, giving her an almost spiritual look.

The lie dripped from her tongue like sweet honey of a golden beehive. "It is." 

At those words, Snowpool swore she heard whispers brush her soft ear fur. She tensed in the dark as eyes flashed behind her fellow medicine cats. _She will lead us into doom_ , they seemed to be saying to one another. Snowpool tried her hardest to ignore their gossip, but it only seemed to grow louder and louder, as if StarClan were preparing for her. And then, it vanished, as if the sounds were never there at all.

"Then I will now say these words under the oath of StarClan, so that they may see that you are officially accepted among the living Clans." Nightshade murmured. She tilted her head to look at the soft moonlight trickling in from the source of light above, only casting off enough of a glow to allow them to see one another's silhouette's and reflected eyes. _This is like looking into some sort of nightmare. It may not involve the death of my children, but it involves a cult with a following as dense as rocks; how could that possibly be any better?_

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. They have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdon and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clan in accordance with your will." 

Snowpool dug her claws into the cavern floor beneath her as the medicine cats chanted her name beside the sacred stone. A deep paranoia had settled into her soul, and all she wanted was to run away from this moment. "Snowpool! Snowpool!"

 _Little do they know, I'm only here to turn against them._ Snowpool thought as Nightshade turned and began to lead them up and out of the cave, the other medicine cats following close behind. Snowpool was once again plunged into darkness. She felt movement beside her, and sensed Carriontooth next to her. She resisted the urge to spit at him. _Does he not realize that I do_ not _want to be his friend?!_ "Congratulations, Snowpool."

"Thanks." She growled. _Little does he know, I'm only here to dismantle the system that protects him. I will destroy him; he will have nothing left._

Fresh air touched her muzzle once she was outside, and she paused to stretch out her muscles, which had grown stiff with sleep. When she sat up again, she looked out beyond the Twolegplace, to the Clan territories beyond. From here, they were hardly visible; WindClan was there, but she could just hardly see the trees of ThunderClan in the background beyond. _They will be crushed beneath my paw, and they don't even see it coming yet. I will have my vengeance._

Snowpool narrowed her eyes against the wind that swept up the slope of Mothermouth.

_This is my world, after all. I don't need to listen to them in order to write my own destiny. ___

_Even if it means tearing myself away from you, Mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, ive been super super busy now that college has started back and its been. :[ all around kind of not a fun time lol! i'll try to update a bit more in the future  
>   
> god, i love her. she is mean and she deserves it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpool visits the Dark Forest.

Snowpool's joints ache, and she slowly stretches her forepaws out. She moves forward until her back is curled, her hind leg spread behind her, trembling as the tension finally fades from her limbs. Her jaws part in a huge yawn as the stress tightening her muscles finally releases. 

Today had been _long._

Being a medicine cat had proven more difficult than she had previously considered. Even when there weren't any major wounds to tend to, or any battles to clean up after, warriors still managed to find ways to get hurt. Scratched pawpads, splinters, and aching joints brought her Clanmates into her den one after another, and Nightshade seemed intent on making her do a lot of the work - probably to train her in the ways of a medicine cat. While she understood her mentor's intentions, it still annoyed her to no end that she was the one who had to shoulder most of the medicine duties.

"Long day, huh?" Came a voice behind her, and Snowpool turned to see her mentor's soft purple gaze on her. Nightshade was nice enough, at least. Snowpool didn't fully trust any of her Clanmates anymore, but she could admit when one was kind at heart. It would be a shame when she had to take her down in order to save these cats from the paws of StarClan, but... it had to be done. 

"Yeah." Snowpool padded over to the small pool near the back of their den, crouching down to lap at the clear water. The sun had just set, and shadows had fallen over the camp. Outside, her Clanmates were settling in their dens, preparing to rest for the night. As a result, a comfortable silence had fallen over the camp.

"You turning in for the night?" Nightshade asked, her jaws parting in a huge yawn, nearly cutting off her words. Snowpool answered her with a curt nod, padding over to her nest. Sleep dragged at her fur, making her muscles feel heavy.

"Good night, then, Snowpool." Nightshade muttered, moving over to her own nest. In the dark, Nightshade looked like nothing more than a shadow, her black pelt blending into the walls of the den.

"Yeah. Good night." Snowpool muttered, sinking into her nest and falling into a deep sleep. 

\- - - 

She woke inside a dense forest, the taste of blood coating her scent glands. She sat up, attempting to shake the grogginess that threatened to weigh her down. She had never seen this place before. Confusion battled with brief annoyance inside her head, and she yawned. _Where in StarClan's name am I...?_

The sound of swishing fur causes her to whirl around, her body jerking into a sense of wild alarm, her claws sliding out instinctively. Behind her, coated in thick shadow, was a beautiful ebony cat with swirling green eyes. She smelled distinctly like a mixture of lavender and rotten flesh. The stench caused her to curl her lip, her hackles lifting along her spine as she debated whether to attack this foul smelling creature. 

"Welcome, Snowpool." She speaks, and her voice is hardly a whisper in the harsh air around her - Snowpool has to crane her ears to try and hear her. 

Snowpool's blue eyes narrow, and she bares her teeth, a snarl playing on her lips. "This is _StarClan_ , isn't it? You can't fool me - I'm not stupid. If you're trying to win me over, forget it. I already disowned you freaks before. Leave me alone."

The she-cat tilts her head, her delicious eyes widening with amusement. A smirk played on her face, still half-covered in deep, dark shadow. "It's a good thing this isn't StarClan, then, isn't it?" 

A shiver ran down Snowpool's spine as she stared at the cat, finding herself at a loss for words. Not StarClan? But there was no other explanation for how she could have ended up here after falling asleep in her nest. _This place makes me... uneasy._

The cat holds her gaze with blinding accuracy, and ever-so-slowly shifts into the dimmed sunlight. It's hard to see the sun here, actually, and when Snowpool glances up, she notices that there isn't any sun in the sky at all. It's as if the sun was a mere illusion, generated to provide them some semblance of light. 

Her attention is caught once again by the ebony she-cat, and, more specifically, to a white patch gleaming around her neck. Looking closer, Snowpool realizes that the patch of white isn't fur, but instead has edges sharp as stone. Looking closer, Snowpool finds herself horrified to realize that what she's looking at is a string of stripped-clean bones, shining brightly as if they were freshly harvested from their owner. They were tied together with something resembling a vine, pulled tightly around the long fur of the she-cat's neck. _Is that why she smells like she's rotting...?_

Snowpool's mouth opens with the desire to fire a nasty comment at the newcomer, but fear stops her in her tracks. If she rubs this cat the wrong way, maybe she would join the strand of bones on her mouth. She had a feeling that this was a cat not to be messed with. 

"I've heard... and, forgive me, this may just be a rumour... but..." The cat's head tilts to the side until it is cocked almost completely sideways. "Are you the one who wishes to destroy RiverClan?"

The young medicine cat straightens, still tense and uneasy. She had been blissfully unaware that she had developed some sort of reputation. A part of her decided that it would not be a good idea to lie to this mysterious cat. "That's correct." She speaks, her voice smooth. It's much easier to answer a question that she had been sure about for so long, rather than search for words to say to a cat with such an ominously cryptic appearance. 

An amused purr thrills from the cat. When pressed against the bones, it comes out sounding hollow and unnatural. "Silly little thing. Do you really think you'll be able to accomplish that all on your own? No... if you really want to tear down a Clan, you'll need a little help. A puny little medicine cat cannot take on a big bad Clan leader on her own, after all."

Fury flashes through her, and she digs her claws into the ground, once again made aware that she had unsheathed them when confronted by this creature to begin with. "Stop patronizing me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh, my. I'm sorry if I came off as rude. I only wish to help you - don't you want to kill Stonestar?" And her voice sounds so genuine when she says that, that Snowpool only hesitates for a moment. 

"Yes, I do."

It feels good to be honest about her intentions, after lying to her Clanmates for so long. 

The cat slides into her personal space and then sits down on her haunches. "Then trust the Dark Forest. Trust me."

And, surprisingly, she thinks she does.

"What is this place?" Snowpool asks, as she begins to relax. Her fur rests easy on her back, and her claws sheathe. "It smells like a warzone." _Or a graveyard._

"This is the place where cats who are rejected by... or, who reject... StarClan, go. It is a safe place, a place where you can release even your most disgusting urges and desires." She says, and her voice dips into a softer whisper, as if this is a secret between the two of them. "I can help you, here, as many nights as you will allow me to. I can train you... I can teach you the ways of the shadow." 

"Really?" Snowpool asks, breathless. She finds herself caught in the she-cat's words, as if she were a kitten listening to the elders tell stories of the old days again. 

"Yes." Green eyes flash with excitement and what Snowpool believes is the slightest hint of malice. "I can be your mentor, your guide in your quest... I, Vixenfang, will be your biggest supporter."

 _Vixenfang_ , Snowpool thinks, starting back slightly as recognition flowed through her. This was Carriontooth's old mentor. How was a fellow medicine cat here, in the Dark Forest, away from the light of her ancestors?

Maybe the two had more in common than Snowpool initially thought. Her eyes glanced down at the bones lining Vixenfang's neck as she realized just how big of an oppurtunity she had been given. "I... would be honored to be trained by you, Vixenfang."

"Good." Vixenfang purred, silky smooth. Snowpool noted once more the hollow ring that her purr seemed to give off as it thrummed against the bones. _It sounds so... unnatural._ "We'll start immediately."

Her expression only had a chance to morph into one of alarm before paws slammed into her side. Long, sharp claws ripped through her flesh, agony piercing through her and causing her to let out a hiss of alarm. Her claws slide out and she struggles against the weight of the cat around her. Vixenfang seemed suddenly inescapable, her long ebony fur protecting the skin underneath her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vixenfang's breath touches her ear, only a whisper. With her head this close, Snowpool could taste the scent of death. _The bones - they're seriously rotting?! Why does she keep them around her neck, then?!_ "It's a pity, really... no wonder your little kitties died."

Fury surged through her so violently that Snowpool barely had time to think, reacting instead by instinct. A yowl rips from her throat, and she digs her claws in so harshly that she hardly feels the rip of skin under her pads. Surging her face up, she sinks long canines into Vixenfang's neck - right above the bone necklace - and clamps down harshly, intent on a killing bite.

Silence briefly follows until a drop of deep crimson slides down one of the pristine bones. The cat above her chokes, a gurgle coming from her, and Snowpool can feel the blood draining from her, pulsing into her mouth. 

And then Vixenfang laughs and kicks her harshly in the stomach. A gasp forces Snowpool to release as the air is driven from her, and with another well-aimed kick she is thrown across the clearing. Vixenfang's hind legs were stronger than Snowpool had initially thought, and she ends up flying through the air, landing with a loud crack against the bark of a tree.

She's dizzy for a second, pain pulsing behind her ears, and she blinks a few times to clear her eyes. When her vision clears, she sees Vixenfang spit a wad of blood onto the ground. Her teeth are red, the bones safeguarding her streaked with bright crimson trails. 

"Not bad." She rasps. "You have a lot of strength, but your fur makes you easy to unbalance, and you don't react fast enough when exposed to your opponent's vulnerabilities. Why don't we try that again, hm? And maybe, this time, try to pay attention to your surroundings."

Snowpool wasted no time being surprised that Vixenfang was able to battle again. Instead, she scrambles to her paws as Vixenfang leaps at her, sidestepping and throwing herself back into the battle.

\- - - 

The next morning, pale dawn light seeps into the den, touching Snowpool's muzzle and greeting her with the fresh air of a new day. When she stands, blood drips from her pelt onto her nest. She drags herself from the soft moss so she doesn't stain it, and, carefully, begins to clean the blood from her fur.

Vixenfang was a skilled warrior, that much was given by the strength in her claws and the bones clinging to her fur. Snowpool would have to train fiercely to get anywhere close to her level. Pausing in her wash, she drags herself to the back of the den and begins to dress the wounds in cobwebs and marigold, so that any infection would be hastily defeated.

When she steps back into the main portion of the den, her eyes fall on Nightshade's sleeping form. The medicine cat twitched as she dreamt, and Snowpool pondered how easy it would be to take advantage of her in this state, to kill her now and get it over with as quickly as possible.

 _But that wouldn't accomplish much,_ she thought. In order for her plan to work, she had to go after Stonestar _first_ \- that much was clear. Stonestar was the threat; he was the leader of this group of cats, after all. Nightshade was only guided by StarClan because of him.

Snowpool twitched her tail. This would not be an easy task, but with Vixenfang's guidance she was sure she could guide her Clan through the process of recognizing StarClan's crimes. She could feel herself getting stronger already, even though she had only been through one training session with the Dark Forest warrior.

The promised day was drawing near.

_Soon. Soon, I will get my vengeance._

\- - - 

Snowpool was a perceptive cat. As such, it didn't take long for her to notice her mentor's eyes constantly upon her, following her as if she didn't know what she were doing. Snowpool wasted no time in challenging her mentor's gaze, meeting her eyes as often as possible and holding her gaze steady.

It freaked Snowpool out, setting off her paranoia. Nightshade had no reason to look at her like that. The voice in Snowpool's head kept telling her that maybe, just maybe, Nightshade was getting suspicious of her. She didn't know _how_ , exactly, because she hadn't been doing much during the day except for her usual Clan duties.

She didn't like the tension in the air. It reminded her too much of the days following her kits' deaths, and she wanted it to end. But she also had no idea how to confront Nightshade about the situation. Asking her if she was suspicious of her would only put _more_ suspicion on her.

A thought loomed in the back of her mind that maybe StarClan had warned her of Snowpool and Vixenfang's plan, and she _really_ hated that.

"She's just intimidated by you." Vixenfang purred in her ear. "Nightshade has not known the harsh realities that we have. She lives in a world full of delusions, relying solely on the departed to bring her peace. She will never understand you, and those who are not understood are often feared."

"I haven't done anything for her to be confused by. Not recently, at least." Snowpool tells her, waiting until Vixenfang lunges to duck and aim a bite for her shoulder. Vixenfang draws back, as if she had been expecting such a thing of her, and lashes out with a paw, striking her in the cheek and causing her to hiss in pain. 

"Too predictable, Snowpool. If your opponent knows what your next move is, you will always fall one step behind." Vixenfang growls down at her. Snowpools sighs and looks into those bright green eyes, eyes that always held such an... _off_ feeling, a feeling that caused Snowpool to shiver without fail every meeting they had.

"Vixenfang... what if Nightshade is on to our plan?" Snowpool asks her. She usually makes it a point to keep her emotions in check, but she now digs her claws into the soft floor of the forest, worry bleeding onto her features clear as day. 

"Why are you asking me that? You should know what to do." Vixenfang's eyes narrow into dangerous slits. When Snowpool meets her gaze, confusion prevalant on her face, Vixenfang pulls her jaws back into a harsh snarl. "If a threat reveals itself to you, then you eliminate that threat. Get rid of her if it worries you so much. Now drop this disgusting topic and get back to your training."

She does, but it continues to nag at her after she wakes. She wishes that Vixenfang hadn't been so dismissive of the problem; she could have used advice on how to confront her mentor. Her head is buzzing as she realizes just how close she could be to ending the life of a cat she grew up with, and her claws flex with nerves. She decides that, in order to help her confidence, she needs to be prepared.

Snowpool manages to use her duties to get away, excusing herself with the task of collecting herbs. She strips several juniper berries into a leaf, and, in another leaf, carefully plucks some berries from a nearby yew bush. They look similar, and should be easy to conceal.

She stashes them behind her nest, just inside the bramble walls on her side of the den. She washes her paws and carefully sorts her juniper berries before sitting down in the middle of the deserted clearing, her gaze fixed on her nest.

They were there, _just in case._

Just in case something went wrong.

Because, if Snowpool were being honest with herself, she didn't necessarily _want_ to harm Nightshade. Her sight was fixed on Stonestar. Even if Nightshade did assist in the indoctrination of the Clan, she _knew_ that Nightshade wholeheartedly believed in StarClan. She didn't know any better. Snowpool didn't want to hold that against her.

It'd also be really difficult to finish her medical training without an older cat around who knew what they were doing. Sighing, Snowpool glances towards Nightshade's nest. _This will be for emergancy use only. And, if she does know anything, then it can't be helped. I have to do something._

Snowpool stood and peeked her head out of the den, looking at the clouds floating peacefully through the sky. She pulled herself through the den entrance and sat down outside, wrapping her tail neatly over her paws as she found shapes in the clouds. _One of these days, these cats will realize why I'm doing this... and they'll thank me for it. I swear on my life that if I can help it, they won't have to see another day full of bloodshed ever again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am So sorry for the delay college is an ASSKICKER but hey . i finally got to write for vixenfang. LITERALLY pogging :)

**Author's Note:**

> it is time to release my second warriors novella!!! this will be 2/5 of the ones i'm releasing for my major warrior cat ocs. this one will take place in riverclan with my girl snowpool!!!!
> 
> you don't need to read flashslip's dreams to understand this one, but it may provide some insight into some of the background characters!!!! 
> 
> follow me @ garyc0re (tumblr + twitter) or gay-fighter-cats (tumblr) for more content! i've decided that i don't need an editor so while steph will still be reviewing for me, i won't add in her socials :) still love u tho steph!


End file.
